Played out Truth
by KaeCover
Summary: The M.I. High team have planned a night in HQ. As the night goes on, what will happen? A hint of Roscar


**Hi! So here is another M.I. High fanfic. If anyone has any ideas for any other M.I. High fanfics, I don't mind hearing your thought about couplings and I will try and write one. So please let me know what you think of this one by reviewing!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own M.I. High, any of the characters or anything that you may recognise.**

Frank walked into the MI High HQ and turned on the computer that was in the middle of the desk at the other end of the room. He then walked into the cupboard and brought out a device and attached it to the computer. As he was doing this he heard the sound of the lift opening and looked up. Frank saw his team walk in wearing normal clothes that they would usually wear at home.

Rose saw Frank setting up the DVD player and went over to help him. She placed her bag onto the desk and got out a pile of DVDs that could last them the whole night. Oscar and Carrie just went into the cupboard and brought out a couple blankets and spread them onto the ground as Frank left Rose in charge of the DVD player and went the out into a different room and brought back a couple bowls of popcorn.

The three spies got comfortable on to the ground, snuggling up into their sleeping bags. Rose pressed play and Johnny English started playing. The group said goodbye to Frank who left them be and went home. Throughout the movie they laughed on how they portrayed spies and how bad of spy the main character was. When the credits rolled, Carrie stood up stretching her limbs and put on the next movie. They had decided to do a spy themed movie night but didn't feel like serious ones so they had found kid-friendly spy films. Suddenly Carrie sat up straight and had are evil looking grin on her face.

"Carrie… what are you thinking of?" Oscar asked cautiously as Rose just looked at her with an eyebrow raised.

"Well… no sleepover is complete with a game of Truth or Dare!" Rose just groaned once this was said and put her head into her hands.

"Fine but nothing 'I dare you to ask… out' or something like that?" Rose said in muffled voice as her hands were covering her head. Oscar nodded at that and Carrie agreed.

"Oscar you are first" Carrie said the blonde spy and he nodded "Truth or dare?"

He thought about it for a moment and said dare. Carrie grinned from ear to ear at this and whispered her plan into Rose's ear and she nodded at this. Carrie got up from her spot on the ground and went to her overnight bag. She pulled out her make up bag and Oscar's face took on a look of fear while Rose giggled at his response.

"What are you exactly daring me to do?" he asked fearfully as he looked at Rose for support but she gave him a look which he couldn't decipher.

"Well I am daring you to try and give yourself a makeover! Using whatever is in here!" Carrie replied as she handed the bag over to him. He nodded and then asked for mirror, Carrie looked at him in surprise when he started to sort through the contents. On the inside Oscar didn't have a clue what he is doing but he had seen enough shopping channel junk to roughly know what he was supposed to do.

As he applied some makeup to his face, Rose got out her phone and took a photo when he wasn't looking and sent it to Carrie's phone. After a while both girls looked up from their phones and saw that he was done and he looked a little weird. Rose and Carrie burst out laughing and Rose ran to her bag for some removal wipes. Once he had cleaned up the mountain load of makeup they went back to their game.

"Rose… truth or dare?" Oscar asked Rose. She looked up and looked him squarely in the eye.

"Dare" she said without hesitating and Carrie looked a little taken back at her response but smiled.

"Ok then. I dare you to go into the old kitchen and get some ice and place it inside of you top." Oscar replied so Rose got up and came back with a wincing expression.

The rest of the night went on like that and soon enough the three agents started to get droopy eyes. They quietly packed up their game and turned down the volume of the movie so they could sleep. Rose saw that the rest of her team had fallen asleep so she went to go get into her PJs. She would have done it earlier but she was slightly embarrassed about them. They were her only clean set and she didn't have time to wash any others earlier on that day.

Oscar woke to the sound of rustling and found the spot next to him vacant and saw a shadow disappear into the shadows. He stayed quiet until Rose returned and then 'woke up' as she crawled into her sleeping bag.

"Nice PJs" was all he said to her a couple minutes later. Rose rolled over and looked at him and then down to her tweety bird covered clothes. She blushed and then rolled her eyes and shut her eyes to go to sleep. Oscar saw this and chuckled at her sleepiness. Soon after her, he fell into a deep sleep.

Carrie woke up to the buzzing of her watch telling her to wake up but when she sat up she got wide eyed at the scene in front of her and mentally squealed in delight. She reached out her hand to grab her phone and took a photo of what displayed. She then sent it Rose and then sat there waiting for Rose to wake up. Once she heard her phone go off and the murmurs of Rose she laid down and pretended to be asleep still.

Rose heard her phone buzz so she woke up and thought to herself the pillow was comfier than she first thought. When she saw it was Carrie, she looked over at her and smiled at how bad of fake sleeper she was. Once she saw the text message she went bright red and then looked over at her 'pillow'. She 'woke up' Carrie and started making weird noises.

Oscar heard this strange sounds so he opened his eyes and saw the two girls looking at a phone screen. He sat up and caught Rose's eyes and she looked away with pure embarrassment expressed and Oscar looked at Carrie for an explanation. All she did was hand over the phone and his eyes nearly popped out of his sockets at the photo.

The photo was picture of Oscar and Rose together. Rose was curled up with her head on Oscar's chest and his arm had snaked around her shoulder, pulling her close. Like he was watching over her and wanted to protect her from anything the world might throw at them.

 **There you go... once again please let me know what you think by reviewing!**


End file.
